Seeing Blind
by Constant-Rae-of-Sunshine
Summary: When Fang finds an offer to return Iggy's sight from an office in Manhattan on his blog, what will Iggy risk to have something that he has been denied almost his entire life? Contains Iggy humor! or my best attempt at it, at least!
1. Chapter 1: The Offer

Seeing Blind

Summary: Iggy has lived almost his entire life without his sight. When Fang finds an offer to return Iggy's sight from an office in Manhattan on his blog, will Iggy take the risk to have something that he has been denied his whole life?

**A/N I always felt bad for Iggy, because he never had all the opportunities that the rest of the flock had. So, what will happen when he is offered something he has been denied almost his whole life? I hope everyone finds this fic interesting, I have some ideas for it, but I've gotta know that people like it, so please review, flames are accepted, but only if they are deserved. **

**P.S. the part after the blog is in third person. I'll do POVs in the next chapter, I just though that that part should be in 3rd person, just because of how I wanted to write it.**

**Read, and enjoy!**

-------------

Chapter One: The Offer

**Welcome to Fang's Blog!**

**You are visitor number: Bacon!**

**Fang posted "Iggy" 17 minutes ago.**

Yo-

Hey all my readers out there! Ok, so it's Iggy's birthday in a week, and we all want to surprise him. Max offered to bake a cake, but I really don't think Iggy would appreciate his kitchen being set on fire, so everyone else decided that Max was not going to be baking anything. Anyway, we're ordering an ice cream cake. We'll let someone else do the dirty work.

Gazzy thought that it would be a good idea to include a "surprise" in the cake. Max, being the smart leaderly type, said no. Gazzy threw the "surprise" at a tree. At this time, I would like to have a moment of silence for the family of termites that lived in that tree.

.

.

.

-

.

.

.

Ok, the time is over. Anyway, back to what's important here. I want to surprise Iggy, but NOT in the way Gazzy had in mind.... Ideas, anyone?

-Fang out-

**Fang: You have 5 unread replies to "Iggy"**

**lov3ch33s3_2 said:**

_**Fang, my man! You should totally give him new bomb things! Tell the old Igster to have a good one from me!**_

**Fang replied:**

_**No. Just, no.**_

**Marleycat77819_5 said:**

_**Happy Birthday, Iggy! Hey, maybe you should give him....**_

_**A Pack of Bacon!**_

**Fang replied: **

_**Not a bad Idea...**_

**Zipperluv_n_cheesy7 said:**

_**Bacon-n-bombs**_

**Fang replied:**

_**suggested already.**_

**me_gaz_n_iggy_luv_bombs-2 said:**

_**Perhaps, a Britney Spears CD?**_

**Fang replied:**

_**Only if I want a black eye. Nope.**_

**IOBNM_73 said:**

_**We (The Institute of Optics and Blindness of Northeast Manhattan, or IOBNM) have a proposition for Mr. "Iggy." As a newly formed research facility in Manhattan, we employ some of the best eye surgeons in the world. We have completed operations successfully on over 300 clients. Recently, we have looked into sight restoration. Yes, we believe that we have found the cure for surgery induced blindness.**_

_**However, It will only work on those who have a certain issue with their optic nerve. To our understanding and interpretation, the "School" in their attempts to increase Iggy's eye production, disjointed his optic nerve in a certain place. We believe there is a way to fix this. Understand, though, that we can never completely fix Iggy's eyesight. His nerve was damaged beyond complete repair. The restoration will only give Iggy back the ability to see colors, shapes, and some parts of human features. Please ask Iggy to consider our offer.**_

_**The IOBNM**_

_**theIOBNM_**_

**-----------**

Fang leaned back on the legs of his chair and stared at the computer screen. He was contemplating what he had just reread three times. Could it really be true? Was there really someone out there who could give Iggy what he wanted most of all, but thought he could never have?

At that moment, Max entered the room.

"Fang? Are you on that blog again? Hey! Are you gonna come shopping? Nudge and Ella are making me go- are you paying attention?" Max looked over Fangs shoulder and sucked in her breath as she read the post from the IOBNM.

"No way. It HAS to be a trap. We can't believe anything they say on there, can we?" She looked at Fang, and he glanced up at her.

"I can't see anything wrong with it... maybe we should just ask Iggy about it before we do anything." Max nodded thoughtfully.

"After all, this is really about whether or not Iggy wants to go through with it. If he doesn't, then, problem solved!" In her heart, Max without asking Iggy that he would want to check out the IOBNM. It was the first hope he might have about regaining his sight since the School removed it back in their cage days.

"IGGY!" She yelled out the window. He looked up from the "calculator" that he was "showing Gazzy how to use." Of course, that was not what it was, but she wasn't worried about that at the moment. She heard thumping as Iggy ran up the stairs.

"Yeah? Whatever it was, I didn't do it. Lunch is in half an hour. I'm making tomato soup. If you have a problem with that, then eat cereal. Can I go now? I was busy..." He looked (If that is what you can call it) towards the computer.

"Fang? Max? What is, you guys?" Max realized that his senses were already much higher then the rest of the flock. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't want to check out the IOBNM. She turned to Fang.

"Hey, Ig, I just got a post on my blog. I think you should read it." When Iggy didn't respond, Fang tried again. "Iggy?"

"Well, since you obviously can't remember, I'm blind. I can't see. If you want me to know what it says, then MAYBE you should read it to me."

"Oh, well fine then."

"... The IOBNM. They also left an email, if we wanted to reply." Fang glanced at Iggy. "So, what do you think?"

"Are you kidding me? Respond! Right away! This is so cool! Ask them when and where. We're open to everything!" As Iggy tried to continue, Max interrupted.

"Iggy, I think we should take our time. I don't want you to get hurt. We'll reply, but I'm not sold on this IOBNM yet." Max nudged Iggy out the door. "I'm sure Angel already knows, but why don't you go tell Gazzy and Nudge?"

When he had run down the stairs, Max sighed and turned to Fang. "I'm not sure about this. It's just too convenient."

Fang just looked back at the screen.

"And one more thing... This could be pure coincidence, but when we were in the Institute in New York a few months ago, I saw those initials on one of the papers with Iggy's numbers. Something tells me that not all is as it seems here, and I'm gonna find out what is going on before they get anywhere near Iggy."

-----------

**A/N So, review please? Like, Hate, needs improvement, POV suggestion, just a keep going? Anything and everything is appreciated, and I will try to respond to all reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Discussion

Seeing Blind

**A/N Thanks bunches to: **The Layman, KatieKatAnimelover, and addicted-2-oxygen**! They all reviewed the first chapter of SB! Alright, so I have a big Biology test on Tuesday, and this might be the last time I update this story until then. However, if I get 5 reviews, then I MIGHT (probly will) update on either Saturday or Sunday! On with Seeing Blind!**

----------------

Chapter 2: The Reply

(Max POV)

As I looked at Fang, I knew that we had to talk to the whole flock. I couldn't just make such a big decision by myself, especially when it involved Iggy's sight.

Fang nodded, and we walked down the stairs. Sometimes it really amazed me how well we understood each other. Honestly, he probably knew what I wanted for lunch sometimes. Anyways...

"Guys!" The flock looked up from their various activities. I knew that I should wait for Mom and Ella to get home (The vet and school) but this needed to be taken care of now. I also knew that Iggy wasn't going to wait. "We need to have a flock meeting. Angel, could you go get Nudge from her room? I don't know what she's doing in there, but it probably has something to do with fashion..." Angel nodded, and ran up the stairs.

I dragged Gazzy away from before-mentioned calculator. Iggy was following him like a puppy dog, and I could tell that he was bursting to tell his news, and I really hated to burst his bubble.

Once Angel and Nudge returned, Nudge grumbling about clothes and accessories, I sat at the head of the table. The flock automatically circled around the table and sat in 5 of Mom's spare chairs that she had dragged up from the basement when we dropped in on her a few days ago.

"OK, so I know that Iggy has told you about the possibility of him getting some of his sight back. Of course, I am totally for that. However, I have to consider the possibility that this is a trick. We all know the School has tried stuff like this before."

Iggy looked like he was about to interrupt, so I plowed on.

"I'm sorry Iggy. I'll agree to send a reply, but there's something you should know. Remember the Institute?" When he still had a confused look on his face, I added, "In New York? Well, we got a lot of sheets of meaningless numbers and letters. You know your code? So, I looked at your sheet, and I remember the numbers IOBNM being on there, really close to your name. What if this is just another test planned by the School? What if they claim they can return your sight, but it really is all just a hoax, and they make it worse? At least right now you have eyes!"

I sat down and stared at Iggy. He seemed to be thinking about what to say.

"Max, I know you are worried, and I get that. It's your job, as a leader to be worried and protective. But I'm only six months younger then you. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions now. I think we should take a vote. How does the rest of the flock feel? Gazzy," I said, turning to where I knew he was sitting, " you first."

Gazzy looked nervous. "Umm, well, I really want Iggy to get his sight back. It can't be that bad, right? Just to send a reply, and see what they know?" He turned to Angel.

_Max, what do you think?_

_I don't know, honey. This is tough for me. Maybe I'm just being a bit overprotective..._

_I think that might be it Max, but something seems fishy about this. What do I say?_

_Ange, hon, say whatever you think. It's alright, I've already said that I'm fine with sending a reply, I'm just worried that that will get Ig's hopes up more._

Angel cleared her throat and glanced at me. "I hate to say this Ig, but I agree with Max, this seem fishy. Send the reply, then see." She shook her head and looked at Nudge.

"Obviously we should let Iggy get his sight back. Then, he can watch all the chick flicks with me and Angel for real! We can watch _Ever After_ and Iggy can see Prince Henry's awful pants! Wow, I bet he's never seen anything that ugly. And we can totally eat popcorn, and Iggy can actually see where the popcorn button is on the microwave, and I won't have to read the instructions to him. We can put M&M's in the popcorn! The green ones are the best. It's the coolest color... it means GO on stoplights! Hey, that reminds me, the other day when Ella and I were going to the mall, this guy totally ran a red light. He was kinda cute, though, and-"

Fang had put his hand over Nudge's mouth. "Yes."

I rolled my eyes. What is it with him and one word answers?

"Fine." I rolled my eyes again as Iggy whooped. "But I get to type it!"

*(-)*(-)*(-)*(-)*

**Fang, you have sent your reply to : "IOBNM_73"**

**To the IOBNM:**

**Iggy is considering your business proposition. However, we need more information. Please explain why you contacted us by the blog. Why didn't you email/call/write? Also, if we were to meet in person, where would it be? You are in NY, and we are in an unnamed part of the US. (Don't even try a reverse IP search, we blocked it). Please Respond with all speed.**

**Fang,**

**From somewhere in the US**

*(-)*(-)*(-)*(-)*

(Max POV)

I leaned back from the computer. That should give some face to the mysterious IOBNM. Glancing at the flock around me, I could tell they were all deep in thought. "LUNCH!" I yelled, laughing as Gazzy shoved Nudge away from the door and ran downstairs.

Over tomato soup, everyone was quiet. I could tell they were all thinking about the IOBNM. Suddenly, as if my day wasn't already confusing, a knock came on the door.

"Mom, it's your house, you can just come in, you know!" I yelled.

Then, and answering shout came back.

"Let me in NOW Ride, or you will be sorry!" My blood ran cold. I knew, deep in my heart that we would meet again, but why today?

----------

**A/N TEE HEE! Cliffie! Sorry this chappie is shorter then the other, I am running short on time at the moment. So, here is a hint to all of you out there. It is either Jeb, Lissa, Sam, or Brigid at the door. Or more then one of them. Review, if you want to know!**

**TTFN!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Newcomers

**A/N Thanks to: **addicted-2-oxygen (again!) and Midge 1012 **for reviewing SB! Here it comes:**

**!**

**Anyways, I don't own Max Ride, or any related characters. I invented the IOBNM, and I'm pretty sure there's no such thing, but I was too lazy to look. If you think there is, or if there really is, then I don't own them either... :D**

-------------

Chapter Three: The Newcomers

_Flashback:_

_Over tomato soup, everyone was quiet. I could tell they were all thinking about the IOBNM. Suddenly, as if my day wasn't already confusing, a knock came on the door._

_"Mom, it's your house, you can just come in, you know!" I yelled._

_Then, and answering shout came back._

_"Let me in NOW Ride, or you will be sorry!" My blood ran cold. I knew, deep in my heart that we would meet again, but why today?_

Max POV

I choked on my tomato soup and jumped up from the table. Fang followed me as I peered around the corner that cuts off the kitchen from the hallway. Sure enough, I could see wait- four shadow? Then who was with him? Yes folks, Jeb was back. We hadn't heard from him in months, a fact that honestly really didn't bother me. For those of you who haven't read my story yet, (which I advise, it will make a lot of this a whole lot simpler), here's a recap.

Jeb is my "father." He has also been my saviour, my father figure, my "tormentor," my captor, and my helper. Honestly, I think he rolls a dice: Who should I be to Max today? Oh, evil? Alrighty then! Anyways, he saved my flock from the School, and evil organization that turned us into the avian-american hybrids that we are. Oh? You mean I didn't mention that?

Well then, me and my flock have wings. Yup, large feathered limbs. Mine are a creamy brown and spotted, Fang's are midnight black, Angel's are pure white, Nudge has tawny colored wings, Iggy's are kind of creamy/white/streaky, and Gazzy has brownish and whitish like his sister. **(I can't find anywhere where it describes some of their wings, and I'm too lazy to look.)**

Back to the hallway. While Fang and I looked around the corner, I could see Jeb step up to the window, and try to see in.

"I know you're in there, Maximum, I know that you and all your flock are in there, and that Dr. Martinez and Ella Martinez are not at home. Let me in NOW or I will find a way in that you might not like as much."

I sighed. Jeb would probably be true to his word. Why me? Everything bad happens to me. Life is seriously unfair sometimes. Looking longingly towards my soup, forlorn on the table, I marched down the hallway, Fang on my heels.

Yanking the door open, I glared down my nose at Jeb. Not being an Avian hybrid, he was a good inch shorter then me, and I have been told that when I'm mad, I grow taller, and I was pretty (insert the proper swear word at this point) by now.

"What? You think you have the right to just march in and tell me what to do? Why are you here? Why-" But I was cut off when I saw the three people Jeb had brought with him. I stared. What would you have done if you saw your ex, your best friend's ex, and the girl who flirted with him standing in front of your house with the father you hate? Yup. Slam the door in their face.

"Shizz. Just crud. Seriously, this really sucks right now." Glancing at Fang I saw that he was surprised. No, he didn't suddenly show emotion, the corner of his mouth was turned down just a hair.

I shook my head. "What now? What do I do?"

"I think you should let Jeb in. But JUST Jeb. I don't trust him, but I trust the others less. They looked... different somehow. Wrong."

I stared at Fang. That was probably the longest sentence I have ever heard him utter in the last week.

"Ok. But just Jeb. And I'm keeping him under a close eye."

I turned around and opened the door, apparently just as Jeb was about to bang on it again; his hand was raised. I smirked as he lowered it stupidly to his side.

"You." I pointed at Jeb, jabbing my finger into his chest. He winced. I smirked even wider. Aww, did I hurt the poor wittle Jebby Webby? Too freaking bad. "Inside." I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder.

He glared at me, but when the rest of the flock lined up behind me (they had been hiding out in the kitchen), we must have intimidated him into complying.

He walked inside, but when Lissa, Brigid, and Sam tried to follow, I quickly blocked their path. "Not you. You can wait outside. We want to talk to Jeb. ALONE."

I could tell that Lissa was about to argue, but I stepped inside and slammed the door in her face. I think I hit her nose, but I wasn't about to open the door and apologize.

I stalked into the kitchen. I was royally annoyed at this point. Jeb was so gonna get it.

------------

**A/N So? Was it any good? I have to go eat some turkey now, so I had to quit writing. Ta Ta 4 now!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Interrogation

**A/N Muchos thanks to: **Aleria14 (3 Reviews!!!), The Layman, **and** wolfdefender01**! They were all extremely awesomlicious and reviewed SB! I feel awesomely happy that I hit 10 reviews! :D:D:D:D Up wif ze next chaptuhr! (Is that German??)**

--------

Chapter 4 :The Interrogation

Max POV

Once I had Jeb cornered in the kitchen, the flock jumped him, and tied him to a chair in 10 seconds flat. Oh, how I love my flock. And duct tape. Seriously, it is some of the most amazing stuff ever. I've done so many memorable things with duct tape. Like that time we duct taped Nudge's mouth shut. And the time we duct taped pink wall paper all over Fang's room. And the time- but I digress.

Restraining a laugh (seriously, he looked really funny tied to that chair), I put on my signature death glare. Angel named it that after I gave it to this one kid at the school in Virginia and he peed his pants. Good times, good times...

"Why are you here? Wait, don't give me the bull about wanting to help. I don't believe that even one second. Every time you show up at my door, something bad happens. I don't care to even count all the bad things that have happened when you are around, so you have one minute to explain why you're here before I kick your butt so bad you'll wish you had never met me. Ever." I narrowed my eyes even further (yes, it IS possible), and kicked his shin viciously.

"You know, Max is right. I don't think you want to get on her bad side, she's really mean when that happens. There was this one time when she told me I couldn't go to the mall. That was the most boring weekend EVER! I had to stay home, but Ella brought me back some chick flicks, including Twilight! OMG, Robert Pattison is the hottest dude EVER! **(I don't think so, but in this story Nudge does. I'm just kind of, whatever, about Twilight)** Did you see New Moon? Max hasn't let me go yet, but I really, really want to see Taylor Lautner! ZOMG, he has the hottest body EVER! And-"

"Nudge! Do I need to use some of this duct tape on you, too?" Iggy held up the roll threateningly. She sighed.

"Just trying to lighten the situation..." She seemed like she was about to say more, but one glance from me at her, and she quieted.

I turned back to Jeb. "Talk. One minute, starting now."

He looked up at me, his glasses sitting crookedly under his greying hair. "Max, we all know that you wouldn't hurt me. I'm your father."

I growled in the back of my throat, smirking when his expression changed. I didn't want to, but I hope he wouldn't make me correct that theory.

"Alright. I'll talk. I know that you received a post on your blog from an establishment referred to as the IOBNM," he said quietly, looking at Fang. "And I honestly don't know anything about it. No, really, I know you don't believe me Max, but you have to. I have important things to tell you, and I need you to listen. The School has changed. The Director has become.... unbalanced mentally, for lack of a better description. She is not running the place the same as I signed up for. The other scientist either agree with the new administration, or are too frightened to do anything about it. I, however, left. I brought along some of the last experiments that I helped to collaborate on. Yes, those people you used to know were tracked down by the school and used as experiments.

"Originally, they were designed to track you and your flock down and become friends with you. Then, they were to bring you back to us. Luckily for you, and for me, I had realized that changes were coming and altered the experimentations before they began. Now, they serve me. We no longer refer to them as Lissa, Sam, and Brigid. Unfortunately, the minute they all met you was the minute they had begun to be tracked, later to be captured. We now refer to them as Epsilon, formerly known as Sam, Zeta, formerly known as Lissa, and Tau, who you used to call Brigid."

All this time, the flock had sat in silence. Jeb's minute had long expired, however, we were all too shocked and surprised to say anything. This was news we hadn't heard. Of course, it didn't end there. Jeb continued.

"Epsilon was our first success. We only tried the genetic mutations on him after we had perfected the process on... other subjects." I shuddered. We all knew only too well what had happened to those "other subjects."

Jeb continuted on, trying to smooth over the touchy situation. "As you may be wondering, Epsilon has been transformed into a, beast of burden, if you will. His strength is massive, alone, Epsilon can carry over 100,000 times his own body weight. His speed and reaction times increased with the transformation. He was fused with one percent cheetah. However, technology has advanced quite a bit lately. We had discovered a way to stop the physical mutations. The scientists localized the genes that allow a cheetah to run at it's top speeds, and only fused those with Epsilon's existing DNA.

"Zeta was the second success. She is the most beautiful creation we have ever made. Her attractions skills are more powerful then any substance natural or man made on this Earth. Zeta can make any person bend to her will, a most useful ability, I might add. The changes were made directly to the double helix of DNA, Zeta has no animal DNA infused into her.

"Finally, we had a few issues with Tau. Unfortunately, Tau's original purpose, to become telepathic, like Angel here, failed, leaving her with minor brain damage." I winced. Even Dr. Wonderful didn't deserve this.

"Eventually, thought, Tau served another purpose. She can sense truthfulness. If you aren't telling the truth, and you are within a ten meter radius of Tau, she will know. Perhaps seen as the most useless ability, is has proved to be well worth the effort." Jeb stopped talking and looked up at us.

**(**_**Angel**_** and **_**Max**_**)**

_**Max, he's telling the truth. Those people out on the doorstep have no memory of their former lives, they live only to serve Jeb.**_

_**Angel, can you see anything inside his head? Anything useful? Is he telling the truth?**_

_**I dunno, Max. He's got some sort of mind shield up, and I can't see past it.**_

_**Crap. What next, what next...**_

_**I think for now we should believe him. Hang on, I'll ask the others... Yup. Fang says that he'll support whatever decision you make, Max.**_

_**Right then. I think it's time we tested out our friends S-Epsilon, Zeta, and Tau.**_

_**OK.**_

I looked at Jeb. "So... If I choose to believe you, which I'm still not sure I do, how do you plan on proving it to me? That's the only way. Conclusive evidence that what you say is true."

He looked at me. "That's it? I can do that. Are there any large fields around here? As soon as I prove this to you, I want to talk about the IOBNM. Thats the reason I came. I want Iggy's sight back as much as you do-" Iggy snorted.

"But I need to talk to you about who they are first. They aren't who you think they are."

"Are you so sure of what I think? You don't know me Jeb. Apparently, you never did."

I turned quickly, leaving Jeb taped to the chair. I yanked open the door, and stood by quietly as Lis- Zeta walked in followed by Epsilon and Tau.

I followed them down the hallway and into the kitchen, where I turned to Fang. "Lets do this."

---------

**A/N WOW! I think thats my longest chapter yet! It took me FOREVER to write! So, what do you think? Is it getting interesting? Review please, the only way I know if I'm doing it right is if you tell me! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations

**A/N Ok, so I was too lazy to write the whole "show off in the field thing" so, just assume it already happened. And, yeah, I do plan on going back to the Iggy stuff. I just had some things to work out with the plot, that's why it's taking me so long to update. :( sorry.**

**To the following people: **The Layman, addicted-2-oxygen, wolfdefender01, **and **Aleria14, **Thanks for reviewing! I'm really happy so many people like this story. It makes me want to write faster (I know, that's kinda hypocritical when I haven't updated in ages, but I was busy!).**

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own Maximum Ride. I does own the IOBNM, and UBER. Tu Comprende?**

**Chapter 5!!! :D**

Chapter 5: Explanations

Max POV-

To give you some background for what I'm going to tell you next, we went to a big open field, Jeb showed us Epsilon, Zeta, and Tau's powers, and they were impressive. I know know 5 things I didn't before.

1. The School had only gotten better at making experiments.

2. If I was ever in a hand to hand combat with Epsilon, I would lose.

3. Some of the male persuasion in the flock had to be beaten around the ears because of Zeta's attractive powers, something that Nudge and I took great pleasure in doing.

4. I can't lie to Jeb about anything, unfortunately.

5. I'm really hungry, because their arrival interrupted my lunch.

So, after all of that was over, I grudgingly allowed Jeb back into the house where I let him have some tomato soup, mostly because that way I could finish mine. I was really hungry, and the arrival of unwanted guests wasn't going to stop my stomach. Unfortunately for Jeb, he didn't get to eat much, because now that he was done surprising us, I had some questions for him about the IOBNM.

"So, you said you had something to tell me- us about the IOBNM." I directed the question at Jeb, spraying some tomato juice on the table as I did so.

"Yes. There are some things you do not know. First of all, the IOBNM is connected with- "

"The School and the Institute. Overall, Itex. Yeah, we already knew that." Iggy burst into the conversation, his voice raw with sarcasm.

"Actually, no. Originally, Itex was the founder of the IOBNM, and it was a... research facility. The letters stood for Itex Organizational Branch of New Mutations. Eventually though, they discovered that that line of research was taking them nowhere, and they abandoned the project. All the files were sold to another corporation, and I'm sure you haven't heard of them before. They cover their tracks well. You would too, if you were the leading research center for blindness. Especially if you were using illegal techniques.

"Yes, Itex sold their company to an illegal organization. Not surprising, is it. The illegal techniques, before you ask, I will explain to you. Fifteen years ago, the governments of three different countries discovered a crime triangle between their countries. Instead of money or jewlery, these people were sharing ideas. Odd, I know. Ideas, considered a criminal act? Well, I'll explain. Blindness is considered to be a disability, right up there with movement and hearing impediments. This group discovered a way to cure blindness- by disrupting neural patterns. They found a way to convince the brain that it could see. Instead, the issues with the eyes were moved into the rest of the body. 300 patients cured? More like 300 patients with more problems then they could have ever imagined. Arthritis, speech impediment, cancer, you name it. However, they have been getting better. Over the years, they have discovered a way to stop these side effects. There are parts of the brain that aren't used, Why don't we just send the signals there? Effectively, they are creating issues where there are untested results. That is why it is imperative that you consider all you choices before you go there Iggy.

As you probably want to know, the three countries were the United States, Canada, and Mexico. It has been rumored for years that they have a European branch, but there is no conclusive evidence. They call themselves Undercover Blindness Experimental Researchers, or UBERs. And I am here to advise you about them, help you find out all you can, and then hopefully help you regain Iggy's sight. Before you question me, I want you to know that I have no ulterior motives. I have no wish to enter the research business again, and I never want to see Itex again. In fact, I was hoping that once this business was over, we could bring them down. I still have old connections, you see."

Jeb finally quit talking, and the room was silent for a full minute and a half.

"So, they can actually bring my sight back?" Iggy's voice sounded like a child that was being told Christmas was coming early, but wasn't sure if he would get any presents.

"Yes, I have looked into their research techniques, and though they are illegal, they are effective."

I couldn't stay silent any longer. "So, you're saying they don't know the effects of these... neuron swaps? What happens to the rest of the brain. Just cuz you aren't using it doesn't mean you don't need it, obviously it's there for a reason."

"Well Max, there have been a few side effects, slight drowsiness, and some sore joints, but most everyone has not minded trading a few discomforts for their sight."

At that moment, Epsilon bent down and whispered into Jeb's ear. The entire flock tensed, entering full alert mode in a matter of seconds.

Jeb turned to us. "I'm afraid we'll have to get going, Max. Leave your mother a note, tell her you'll be safe. Our position has been compromised. Itex is on the move, and they'll do anything to stop UBER from interfering with their experiments."

And with that, I wrote a short letter to Mom and Ella, explaining that I couldn't tell them what was going on, but that we'd be home when we were. I suggested that they leave for Florida for a while, the house might not be safe.

Then the flock and I packed, and left Dr. M's home, not sure where we were going, or when we would see it again, relying on a man who had betrayed us before, Fang's laptop (which of course was coming), and some experiments who we had formerly known as people. Just another day in my life.

**A/N So... this chapter just got a little more interesting. Now we know more about the IOBNM, and we have met a new company, UBER. Max is trusting Jeb, and I'm not gonna let you know what happens until the next chapter. To those of you who wanted more about Iggy, I hope you were satisfied for now. I think I'll write the next chapter in his POV, but we'll see. Toodles, and review pretty please! **

**~Rae :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Travels with Jebby

**A/N -hides behind the couch- Don't hurt me! In my defense… over the end of Winter Break, I was gonna update, but my cousins don't have internet, and I use a laptop… sooo…. Alrighty then! I'm back, and I took my last finals today, so maybe things will slow down a bit, and I'll have more time to write! Reviewers: **wolfdefender01, The Layman, StarofCalamity, **and** Pearlstar-Ikarishipper-Emofax**. Now that we have the background of UBER and the IOBNM, I think you deserve a chapter in Iggy's POV. Just a note, I don't write in Ig's POV much, so as I get used to it, feel free to point out mistakes. :P**

**Disclaimer: If you're unsure about what I own in this chapter, google it. Btw, I don't own Google, either.**

Chapter 6: Travels with Jebby

Iggy POV

"Max, I'm hungry. When can we eat? I mean, seriously. We've been following Jeb's car for six and a half hours now, and I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. Also, I see a McDonalds down there! Ohmigosh, I haven't had McDonalds in almost two weeks! And you can order like, a million fries! And their drinks come in these mongo cups! I'm so hungry! Can't we just stop, just for a little time, !!!!!!!!"

"For God's sake Nudge, shut the hell up! My ears are bleeding, and if they fall off, then I'll be deaf AND blind!"

"No prob, Ig! You can FEEL your way around then! And you'll never have to listen to another Nudge Channel rant again."

I glared at Fang. Oh sure, make jokes about the blind, soon-to-be-deaf kid. No one understands what it's like being blind. None of them have tried it. I kicked out towards where I thought I heard Fang. Surprisingly enough, I missed. It would help if I could see where he was…

Hopefully, though, these would be some of my last few days without my sight. Yup, we might have actually found a way to get it back for me. Apparently, some place called the IOBNM can give it back to me. Of course, right when things start looking up, Jeb has to come stick his face into everything. The man really doesn't get the message.

I was startled out of my inner rant by Max's call; "Erasers! What are they doing here? Get ready for a fight guys!"

I sighed impatiently and crossed my arms, hovering midair.

"Oh yeah, three o'clock, Ig!"

I rolled my (sightless) eyes and turned to face the oncoming threat. I knew the battle was coming my way, because when the Erasers fly, they have an irregular wing beat sort of a thump….THUMP..thump….THUMP! I smirked. Apparently having wings grafted instead of injected ISN'T an advantage.

I heard Nudge suck in her breath to my left, and the fight began. I had to rely entirely on my senses. Short, quick breaths were coming from all sides. That was the flock. Heavier and slower breathing was moving all around- oh, wait. One fell, it's going down and coming up behind me.

I turned around and waited, waited, waited, BAM! I swung out with an uppercut. I heard the Eraser grunt in pain. Kicking hard at his ribs, I tried to dodge the swish of air coming at the side of my head. The punch missed but the Eraser grabbed some of my hair and pulled, hard. My eyes teared up, and I could almost see red spots. As if. I haven't seen red in a long time.

Unfortunately for the Eraser, I was ready for him. Gazzy and I have a new invention. We like to call it the year round smoke bomb. Not only does it blind, but Gazzy thought it would be a good idea to…. christen it with his signature 'cologne.'

Lashing out, I stuck the bomb down his shirt. 3….2….1….Boom! I wish I could have seen the cloud that was sure to have made. I could still smell it, though. The eraser's breathing dropped down and farther away. I turned my attention to the rest of the battle around me.

I could hear snippets of banter from Max, but the rest of the flock was less obvious. The younger half had nothing to say, and Fang was a silent guy. I focused In on what sounded like choking from where I had last heard Gazzy. Flying over, I reached around until I found the Eraser's head. I think I poked him in the eye. Oh well.

SMACK! I clapped him on the ears, and he dropped like a stone.

"Thanks, Iggy!"

I nodded in response, turning to hear that the fight was over.

"Report!"

I could hear Nudge say "Fine. Couple bruises but fine. Did you see that one Eraser's clothes? He was wearing-"

"Not now, Nudge! I'm fine. Saw you use that bomb of ours, Ig! It worked like a charm!"

I heard Gazzy's hand, and reached up to meet it. I could almost see Max roll her eyes.

"Good." Oh Mr. One-word, glad you didn't disappoint!

"Me an' Celeste are okay."

"I'm not OK, Max."

She flew closer. "What's wrong Iggy?"

I fake sniffled. "I can't see any of you… I think…. I think…. I think I'm blind! Ouch!"

"That was for being stuped, Igs. I'm rolling my eyes."

"If I had a penny for everytime I heard that, I'd be rich enough to buy a lifetime supply of bacon."

Approximately 2 hours later.

After an annoying and long fly (with no food!), we found Jeb, and boy, he wasn't happy.

"I leave you for a couple hours. Just fly above the car! How hard is it? Don't you realize the bigger picture, Max? You can't die just because you get _lost_!!!!"

"I didn't get lost, jeez. Erasers found us. As if you didn't know they would come!"

I heard Jeb thud into a chair. Apparently he's put on a bit of weight since he left.

"Erasers. Damn! I knew they'd be after us eventually, but this fast? We have to act quickly. This could mean two things. One, they don't know what we're up to, but are trying to figure out where we're going, or two, they DO know, and are trying to stop us. With any luck, it's the second option. Now, I'm tired, and I guess you've had a long day. There's a hotel not far from here, and I'm going to go get three rooms. Guys, girls, me. You can bunk with the experiments. Come on."

"Aww, is Jebby Webby tiowd? Thats too bad!" I snickered, and jumped away from the smack I knew was coming. Unfortunately for me, I jumped the wrong way.

An hour later in the hotel room, while Gazzy was taking a shower and the experiments were talking to Jeb, Fang sat on the bed next to me.

"Well, Iggy, I always knew you were talented, but not THAT talented."

I smirked. "It impresses the ladies."

Fang punched me in the shoulder. "Really? You jumped into Nudge, who fell onto Max, who grabbed me and pulled me down. Then, my leg kicked Gazzy, who grabbed Jeb's arm, which dragged him out of the car and on top of the pile. Then you said-"

"Then I said that if I couldn't get off Nudge soon, I would be forced to make a sexually inappropriate comment for the moment. And Angel read my mind and told Max, who promptly tried to kill me. It was fun. Unless you mind me messing with your girlfriend's mind."

Fang didn't say anything for awhile.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I take it back. You and Max aren't an 'item.' The whole flock knows you like her and she- umm. I mean, the whole flock knows you like her, so do I need to duct tape you two together, or are you going to go be a man and tell her yourself?"

Fang got up and started pacing.

"You don't know what it's like, Iggy! You don't have to look at someone you love everyday, and restrain from dancing around because their smile makes you happier then anything in the-wait. What did you say after the part about 'everyone knows you like her?'"

"You're right, Fang," I said, Ignoring his question. "I don't have to look at someone I love everyday, because I can't fnicking see! And if I could, that might just make the decision harder!"

"Wait, you ignoring my question aside, you like someone? Not only that, two someones?"

"Yeah."

"Well…. Come on Iggy. You know about me. Man to man, let it out."

"Well, one of them has been close to me my whole life. I don't know what life would be like without her. And the other I just met, but she's one of the most amazingly awesome people I know. And I can't choose."

"You like Nudge? And Ella?"

"And bacon, and imaginative girls in bikinis, and gourmet food, so what?"

"Wow man. I'm sorry. I think Max will kill you."

"No kidding. And you'll help her, cuz you're her Fang drone. You'll do anything she tells you."

Fang sighed. "Yeah, I'd even jump of the Empire State Building if she told me too."

"And then use your wings."

"Well, duh. I'm not gonna die unless it's with a bullet meant for her imbedded in my heart."

"Mush alert! OK, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. I can't take anymore mush."

And that was when the fire alarms went off. Why me?

**Hmm. Well, I don't know how the battle scene went, and I know Fang was totally OOC, but I don't think Iggy would have talked about it to anyone else. Which brings us to a question from me. Niggy or Eggy? Poll on my profile. Use it. Thankies! Oh yeah, and that mysteriously-colored-only-all-the-adjectives-from-Twilight could-describe-it's-mysterious-hold-over-authors-rectangle-shaped button down there needs some love.**


	7. Chapter 7: Flashback

**Right. Well. DON'T KILL ME!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!! Anyways, I haven't updated since… January 12. Holy bejeezums, that is a really long time! Sorry if that mini cliff-hanger left anyone in suspense. Sorrier if you have to go back and re read the story just to figure out what the heck I'm talking about here. Sorriest that it's gonna be extremely slow updates until the summer. I guess they might speed up a bit after Spring Break, which is NEXT WEEK!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I only own what I own, and I don't not never will own Maximum Ride. (triple negative!) Or the Oscar Meyer wiener dog car. Sarah is my randon OC. PM me if you want her, I'm not picky, I just wanna know so I can read the story!**

_(Iggy POV)_

_And that was when the fire alarm went off. Why me?_

Turns out Gazzy didn't know that when you mix shampoo, towels, and toothpaste in the proper way, it's explosive. Don't ask. Do I ask you why you know how to walk? No. It's a pyrotechnic thing.

Anyway, Jeb wasn't really happy with the hotel manager. Who knew that when cotton swabs light on fire, it's really hard to put out?

We had to stand outside in the RAIN(!) for at least an hour. Seriously, the only thing that could make our lives worse now would be for one of us to find out that we were going to die or something. It's too hard to explain to you what it's like waking up every morning and wondering if you got a new tattoo during the night.

Oh yeah, that can happen to us too. It's called an expiration date. It tells you when you're gonna die. What a lovely wakeup call, right? Well, so far none of us have to worry about that.

"Hey Igs, are you sharing with Gazzy or me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." The bed situation. Two queens. "Gazzy. You snore."

"Hey! I do not!" Fang protested, but I wasn't listening anymore. Nudge had just come in, I could tell by her featherweight footsteps.

"Hey guys! So, that was really weird, wasn't it? I hate fire alarms. Why can't they be like, pretty music or something! Oh, I know! It should be like some rock song or something! It's gotta have princesses in it. That reminds me! There was this one dress that a girl was wearing, I guess it was her nightgown, when we were outside. It looked like a princess gown! I want one like that, except in purple, cuz green-"

"Nudge, for the love of Ma- I mean, umm, potatoes, could you shut your mouth for once in your life?" Fang said.

"Hey, Fang, for the love of who, again?" I said, knowing exactly who "Ma-" was.

Fang growled. "Shut up Iggy, if you still want to have lips after ten seconds."

I could hear the frown in Nudge's voice. "But if Iggy doesn't have lips, how's he supposed to talk?"

In my head, I pictured Fang grinning evilly as he said, "I'm sure Iggy is worried about, shall we say, more strenuous activities that he needs his lips for."

I laughed nervously. He was so gonna get it for that, later. "Nothing, Nudge. I'm uh, tired. Can you go tell Angel about the princess dress?"

"Yeah!" I heard her leave, and sighed in relief.

Then I turned to that traitor, who I had felt oddly close to and hour and a half ago. But that was an hour and a half ago. Now, this was war.

"Fang, I can't believe you! You almost told her!"

"And you almost revealed that I like Max!"

I had no comeback to that. "Let's just go to bed. I'm tired of talking."

Gazzy entered the room just then, and I felt him get into the other side of the bed. "Night, Igs."

"Night, Captain Terror."

He chuckled sofltly, and after a few minutes, I heard his breathing even out. From the other side of the room, Fang was sleeping soundly.

I sighed, and then joined them for confusing dreams about bacon, bikinis, girls, and a pineapple driving the Oscar Meyer wiener dog car.

-------------------ZePageBreak---------------------

The next day was bright, and the weather was good. We were in the skies by nine, which is saying something. You wouldn't guess it, but Max is definitely not a morning person.

Jeb said something about saving the world, and letting him know when stuff was happening. Max sighed. I assumed that she had had another less then enjoyable talk with her biological father. I heard him hand her something, but didn't feel like asking what it was, and since no one said anything, I assumed it wasn't a death ray or some other life changing item.

In the sky, I calmed down a bit. Nothing bad had happened yet that day, and I was oddly optimistic. I couldn't tell if it was because the sun was shining (what a cliché thing, if so), or because I was flying, my favorite past time.

Another thing to be happy for was my possible sight return. Even if the place was in New York, and we had had bad experiences with New York in the past, I was almost excited to go back.

I remembered back to when I could see, years ago, in the school. Speaking of tattoos, I had seen (or rather, heard about) lots of expiration dates in my years as an escapee, but I was reminded of the last expiration date I actually saw. It was before Gazzy and Angel were born, or rather, created. Whatever.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~~~~~~~

_Begin Flashback_

_5-6 years old. (Does anyone know exactly when Iggy was operated on? Too lazy to look…)_

_I stood against the front of my cage, looking across the room curiously at my new cell mate. Jeb had never let me talk to anyone before, so this was a real treat._

_Across the room I could see another kid, a girl, I thought, in a cage just like me. I wasn't sure, but I thought I could see wings sticking out from under her shirt. This possible similarity in her appearance made me brave enough to speak._

"_Hi."_

_She looked at me suspiciously, but apparently decided a greeting wasn't too out of the ordinary._

"_Hi."_

_I tried to smile, but I couldn't get my face to move the right way, I was too scared of her. Now that I had gotten her to talk, I didn't know if she was a threat or not._

_She tired of the silence. "So, what are you?"_

_I was caught off guard by the question. Not who was I, but what was I._

"_Umm, half bird. I dunno what kind, though. You?"_

"_Same. Name's Experiment S4R4H."_

"_I'm 1G67."_

"_Nice to meet you. I've never met anyone like me here before."_

"_Me either." I thought for a sec. "Wanna be friends?"_

_She smiled. Her face lit up at the word "friends." _

"_Totally! I've never had a friend before!"_

"_Me neither."_

_I spent a year in that room with S4R4H. We got to be good friends._

_One day after she came back from testing with the white coats, she was crying. I put my arm around her (Jeb had put us in the same cage by now to observe how we reacted to other experiments)._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_They told me that I was a horrible child. They said I didn't really have parents. They told me no one loved me, I didn't even have a name, and that I am supposed to be terminated next month. What's terminated mean, 1G67?"_

_I shook my head, confused. "I dunno. You have a name! S4R4H. That's your name!"_

"_No it isn't." She shook her head, her brown curls shaking. Under the curls, I could make out something black._

"_Hold still a sec. There's something on your neck." I lifted up her hair and looked at the black mark. It was three numbers separated by dashes. It meant nothing to me. I assumed it had no meaning, so I said: "Oh, never mind. It's just some random numbers."_

_Sarah shrugged. We were used to weird stuff._

"_I want a real name, 1G67!"_

_I sighed. "Let's think of one then. And only you and I will know it, we don't have to tell anyone else."_

"_Okay. But what should it be?"_

_I thought about it. Then I had a brain flash. I licked my finger, and wrote in the grime on the bottom of our cage. We only knew basic letters and numbers, but Jeb said that was all we needed to know. They didn't want us reading their stuff._

_In the dirt, I wrote: S4R4H. Then under it, I wrote: SARAH. _

_She gasped. "Sarah! I love it! Thanks, 1G67!"_

_I thought about it. Seeing her excitement at having a real name made me want one too. "Hey, S4, I mean, Sarah, do you think I could have a real name too?"_

_She grinned. "Sure!"_

_Sarah began writing in the dirt on the floor with her finger. 1G67. "What does that look like to you?"_

_I thought, and then shrugged, defeated. "I don't know." _

_She stared at the letters, then began to write under them. " I know! IGGY!"_

"_Iggy?" I rolled the word around my mouth a few times. "I like it." I decided._

_After that point, Sarah called me Iggy, and I called her Sarah. _

_Two days later, the whitecoats came for me. I thought it was just another testing routine. Boy was I wrong. This was worse, way worse._

_The last thing I remember before the anesthesia brought me under was the whiteness of the room. All the instruments and coats were white. It's the last color I remember._

_I woke up in the cage with Sarah. The only way I knew that was because I could hear her crying. I sat up, and bonked my head on the top of the small cage. "Sarah?"_

_I looked around for her. I couldn't figure out why the lights were off. "Sarah?"_

_There was an unusual pressure over my eyes._

_She finally responded, and my head turned towards her voice. "Hi Iggy. Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I think so. Why are the lights off?" My eyes were starting to itch. I reached up and tried to scratch them, but all my hands met was fabric. Why was there fabric wrapped around my eyes? I tried to pull it off, but it was stuck on._

_Sarah sobbed harder. "Umm, Sarah? Why am I wearing a banana?"_

_She managed a hiccupped laugh. "Bandana, Iggy. They operated on your eyes. The whitecoat said not to take off the bandages."_

"_How long has it been?"_

"_Two days. I thought, I thought," she started sobbing again._

_I knew how she felt. Sometimes you never know if your cage mate is ever coming back._

"_It's okay, Sarah. I'm here now."_

_We sat in silence for a while, just glad to be together. That's one of the last times I knew quiet for a long time._

_Two weeks later, the whitecoats came again, this time for Sarah. I'll never forget that day._

_She was so calm. She patted my hand, and said goodbye._

_I'll never forget that. It was the only time she ever told me goodbye before she left. That was the last time I ever heard her voice. I didn't know I would never see her again. I couldn't even see her leave. Something made me remember the black numbers on her neck. Were the whitecoats doing something that had to do with those numbers?_

_Three days later, the whitecoats came back to take off my bandages. I discovered I was blind. Instead of being upset, I got angry. How dare they take my eyesight! Where was Sarah? I yelled at the whitecoats to bring her back, but they only laughed._

_A week later, the told me the news. Needless to say, I didn't take it well. My only friend was gone. I didn't want to believe them._

_That was the day they moved me to a new room, the one with Max and Fang. I was jealous and angry, but the only thing I could do was cry. I wouldn't answer any of the questions they asked, so they assumed I couldn't talk. I didn't think it was fair. From what I gathered of their conversations, they had known each other for a while. Why did they get to be together when they took Sarah away from me?_

_Eventually, I came to terms with the loss enough to befriend Max and Fang. Even though they didn't know it, I didn't call them friends for months. They were just people I knew. Sarah was my only friend, and I was holding out for her to come back. Somewhere deep inside of me, I didn't want to accept that she was gone._

_Years later, we took Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy with us when we escaped, but I never forgot Sarah. It always felt like we had left her behind, back with the whitecoats. _

_End Flashback_

"Iggy!"

"Yeah? " I asked, snapping out of the flashback that reminded me of painful memories that I didn't want.

"We're stopping for lunch."

"Whatever."

Once we got on the ground, Fang cornered me. "Hey man, are you okay? You looked kinda spaced out on the way here."

"Yeah, I was just… thinking. About stuff."

"Oh, your girl problems?"

I cringed. Sarah was not a problem, she was the best thing that had ever happened to me. "Yeah," My voice cracked. "I guess. Problems."

"I'm frowning, Ig." Fang threw in for my benefit. I knew he was confused, but I didn't want to explain myself. I just wanted to get to the IOBNM and away from all these memories.

Fang, or the rest of the flock, didn't know about Sarah. I never told anyone. I had almost forgotton her, which made me sad. Someday, I would avenge her death. But not today.

I threw a smile on my face, and went to join the rest of the flock, Fang following slowly behind.

Not today.

**Sorry. Hope that was okay with you guys. I know that chapter was mostly the flashback, but it was an inspiration that came to me. I didn't want them to reach the IOBNM quite yet, so I had to fill the space. The story was originally supposed to be how Iggy got his name, and that was gonna be Max in the other cage, but it evolved into this. **

**In case everyone is wondering, yes. Sarah did die. I know it's sad, but I don't have any intention of bringing her back as a love interest or enemy or something later on in the chapter.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, more would be appreciated!**

**I know that I said in the last chapter to vote Niggy or Eggy on my profile, but when no one was voting, I realized that I forgot to actually put the poll on my profile. It's there now, so feel free to vote! I don't know what to do with the results yet, but I know that I don't intend for this to be a romance story, so don't get your hopes up!**


	8. Chapter 8: Double Trouble

**I'm sick and tired of feeling like I need to explain myself for my long absences, but I guess if you don't care, then don't finish this paragraph. I've been in a competition all year on this rather important project, and state was today. I didn't move on, and while I was rather upset, at least now I can take Drivers ED!!!!! So anyway, that was taking most of my free time, so now I might actually make good on one of my promises to update sooner!**

**If anyone is still reading this, then thanks bunches! As always, thanks to the reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: 'sigh' …. yup. It's still not mine…**

**---------Happypagebreak!------------**

Chapter 8: Double Trouble

Iggy POV:

I yawned as I sat up. Urgh. It was still dark outside. I know, it's always dark for blind people, but I can just tell, okay?

Feeling around for my sweats, I decided to go outside for a breath of fresh air. I know what you're saying right now. You, the blind kid, went outside ALONE for a breath of FRESH AIR??? Yeah, whatever.

It was a bit could outside, but I knew there was a bench by the door, so I sat down, shivering. Guess what?

What? You thought I was gonna say a million bucks fell from the sky and some strippers picked it up for me? Nah. My life was never destined to be that cool, but I can still hope…

Nah. What really happened was some fat guy grabbed me. At first, I thought it was a hobo, so I yelled "Let go of me, you hobo!"

It wasn't a hobo. The guy punched me in the stomach, and I doubled over in pain. Yeah, it frickin' hurt. As soon as I get his business card, I'm gonna find him and repay him for that.

Then, he stuck a bag over my head, which I muttered through the bag was kinda stupid, since I'm BLIND, but whatever. The bag had some knockout drug in it, I guess, because the next thing I knew, I was tied to a chair in the back of a van. Not the most comfortable place to drive over a really rutty road in.

I fell asleep. What? It was probably two in the morning!

The next time I woke up, I could tell I was in some branch of the School, but not the original. There was the antisepticky smell, but it wasn't quite the same. It smelled a bit… watery. I don't know, it was hard to describe.

"Glad to see me, Iggy?" A vaguely familiar voice questioned.

I growled. "If I could see you, you would be dead right now, because I think I just invented a look that could kill."

Then the voice chuckled. "Do you even remember me?"

"Yeah. You're on the top of my 'to kill' list."

"You still have the same sense of humor, son."

Son? Only one person ever called me that. No, not my dad, but the white coat in charge of my personal torture. I like to call him Palabra, or the Spanish word for crab that Jeb taught me. The guy had a death grip.

"Oops, pardon the mistake. You weren't on the top of my 'to kill' list, you were on the top of the 'will die if it's the last thing I do' list."

"Better hurry up with that son, because you have only a few hours left."

What?

"That's right. Your time has come, actually, it came a long time ago. You'll go the same path as your little friend S4R4."

Wait… Sarah?

He laughed, and it was one of the cruelest sounds I've ever heard.

"You've been slated for termination, IG67, and I'll see it out if it's the last thing I do!"

------------Spookylinebreak------------

Max POV

I slammed my fist into the table next to me, causing it to collapse.

"Damn! This is not good!"

Jeb turned to face me. He almost seemed to be enjoying my frustration, and it was that almost that kept him alive.

"Well, Maximum, now you have a problem."

"No shit! What else could I have?"

"You misunderstand. Iggy is not the only issue at hand. My sources have just informed me that Itex is making its final move against humanity."

"What?"

"It's true. They've been laying low for a few months, planning it all out. It's what we've been waiting for ever since you were created to save the world."

"Jeb…"

He plunged on. "Itex has created a toxin. It's origins are unknown to me, unfortunately. There is no way to disable it, no way to vaccinate or protect against it. It attacks the body in your neural pathways, paralyzes, and then eats the body from inside out. I've seen the testing. It was one of the worst things I've ever seen. I cannot think of a more painful or horrible way to die. The only way to save the population of the entire planet is to stop them from releasing the deadly toxin. It will take more then just you, though. You must take the whole flock with you, I have a plan. Before you say no, just listen. I don't want to die any more than you. I'm just a human, not an experiment. Only the experiments will survive this toxin. I need you to save the world."

"Can't I just take one of the flock with me?"

"No. That's the problem. You have to make a choice now. I heard through the grapevine when I was back with Itex that any of the flock, excluding you, would be terminated upon capture."

"No!" I breathed.

"Yes. This is your choice, Maximum. Save Iggy or save the world."

-------------Cliffhangerpagebreak!-------------

**I know, what an awful double cliff hanger! Whatever shall you do?**

**Review of course! Reviews remind me to update…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hay-lo to the people of Fan Fiction! I know I've been dead to the world lately, but now I've dragged my lazy butt over here to write a new chapter! And the summer is almost here! YAY! Thanks as always to reviewers!**

**Sorry for the double cliffie last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't see why I still need to write these. Of course it's not mine!**

**-Hello-there-I'm-page-break-who-are-you?-**

_Flashback:_

_Jeb turned to face me. He almost seemed to be enjoying my frustration, and it was that almost that kept him alive._

_"Well, Maximum, now you have a problem."_

_"No shit! What else could I have?"_

_"You misunderstand. Iggy is not the only issue at hand. My sources have just informed me that Itex is making its final move against humanity."_

_"What?"_

_"It's true. They've been laying low for a few months, planning it all out. It's what we've been waiting for ever since you were created to save the world."_

_"Jeb…"_

_He plunged on. "Itex has created a toxin. It's origins are unknown to me, unfortunately. There is no way to disable it, no way to vaccinate or protect against it. It attacks the body in your neural pathways, paralyzes, and then eats the body from inside out. I've seen the testing. It was one of the worst things I've ever seen. I cannot think of a more painful or horrible way to die. The only way to save the population of the entire planet is to stop them from releasing the deadly toxin. It will take more then just you, though. You must take the whole flock with you, I have a plan. Before you say no, just listen. I don't want to die any more than you. I'm just a human, not an experiment. Only the experiments will survive this toxin. I need you to save the world."_

_"Can't I just take one of the flock with me?"_

_"No. That's the problem. You have to make a choice now. I heard through the grapevine when I was back with Itex that any of the flock, excluding you, would be terminated upon capture."_

_"No!" I breathed._

_"Yes. This is your choice, Maximum. Save Iggy or save the world."_

_-End Flashback-_

Max POV

Obviously after Jeb dropped that bomb, the only thing I was thinking about was talking to the Flock. There was no way I was gonna make such a huge decision without their input.

I walked in the bedroom I was sharing with Nudge, Angel, Bri-Tau and Zeta. Angel nodded at my mental question, and Fang and Gazzy entered the room, Epsilon close on their heels.

"Leave. We don't need you here," I said to the three experiments. They may not have been able to help being what they were, but that didn't mean they got to listen into private conversations.

They nodded and left.

I sat down on a bed and beckoned for the others to do the same.

"I suppose you are all aware that Iggy was abducted outside this hotel this morning. Unfortunately, we don't know where he was taken. And I have more bad news, but before I let you guys know what's going on, I need to hear what you all have to say."

Angel spoke up first. "I want to do whatever it takes to save Iggy, Max. He's like a big brother to me and Gazzy."

I nodded. This was hard. I already knew the decision I was going to have to make, and I didn't want to bring the burden upon their shoulders as well.

Nudge was crying. She, Fang and Gazzy all agreed with Angel's statement. The Flock had always stuck together, always saved each other. We saved Angel a few years ago, and Fang two years before that when he hit a tree in a canyon and broke his wing. We were always there for each other.

"Guys, I have more bad news. I just talked to Jeb, and due to what he's told me, I'm inclined to believe him, though I almost can't take it. Itex somehow manages to shit us even when we haven't seen them in over a year."

Angel and Nudge nodded, but Fang and Gazzy just stared into space, waiting for what I was going to say next.

My voice cracked. I didn't want to tell them. I really didn't.

"Jeb told me that Itex has created a… toxin. It eats you from the inside out. He doesn't know when they are going to release it, but… it will be deadly. We, and all other experiments were designed to escape it, I don't know how, but all the other six billion people on this planet will die horrible, painful deaths. Imagine the Holocaust, then multiply it by one thousand. Destruction will be absolute. Only we can stop it. all of us, together."

Fang grabbed my hand. Normally, I would have raised my eyebrows at him, but I just squeezed it and continued on to the really horrible part.

"We have a choice, or rather, I have a choice. Iggy, or the world."

I couldn't help it, I broke down and sobbed into Fang's shoulder. I could hear Angel and Nudge crying too. After a few minutes, I looked up.

"Guys," I sniffled. "Please help me. What should I do?"

-DOOM-Jk, couldn't help it-

Iggy POV

I had my head on my knees. It didn't matter really, because even if there had been anything to see in the 5 by 5 barren room they left me in, it wouldn't have been worth it.

I'd only been here for a few hours by my reckoning, but it felt like days. A few hours, how long was that? I had no idea. At this point, I was only holding onto the fading hope that the Flock would somehow find me and rescue me.

Who am I kidding? There's now way they can find me in time. I'm going to die. I may as well reconcile my life, if that's how it's to be.

I didn't have any really big regrets. My only one is not telling anyone about Sarah. I mean, now there is no way for her legacy to carry on.

Footsteps marched down the hallway. I guess my time is up.

I let them drag me to my feet.

I was dragged through the hallways.

Strapped to a table.

An IV was inserted into my arm.

Cold dripped into my blood stream.

Babble from the whitecoats floated around my head.

"Ah. Are you ready to be a guinea pig one last time, IG67?"

I knew that voice.

I mustered the saliva to split into his face.

"You know, you always were a spiteful one. So were we all, I guess."

"That's why the base is all going up."

"In flames."

I cracked an eye open.

A face loomed down at me.

"You're only tied to the table so I know you can't get away."

A metallic voice began a count down.

60

I realized I'd never told Nudge how I felt. Fang probably wouldn't either. Now she'd never know.

50

Nor Ella, either. I guess I left a lot of loose ends. I'd never tie those ends, now that I was at my end.

40

The whitecoats were silent. Probably regretting pissing off the Director. I smiled slightly.

30

I guess the Flock wasn't going to come. I wasn't mad. I knew that this was all my mistake.

20

In the end, everything was my mistake. I never told them the biggest secret I've ever kept from anybody, even if I didn't know in time.

10

Max is my sister.

9

I found out earlier.

8

They told me.

7

Probably to spite me.

6

This was the end.

5

It was all over.

4

They weren't coming.

3.

I was going to die.

2

A tear rolled down my cheek.

1

-EPIC LINE BREAK!-

Max POV

As we sped through the air over the open water, I had a gut wrenching sensation of urgency. Somehow I knew Iggy wasn't going to make it that much longer.

A building appeared in the distance. It got bigger and bigger… and I heard Gazzy cry out in pain, turned to see him plummet towards the ground, and made a split second decision.

"Fang, dive!"

-uhoh-

Gazzy POV

I could vaguely hear Max yell in the background, but the pain was taking up much of my attention. Oddly enough, I could see Iggy very clearly in my head, it was the last time we blew something up together, back at the house in Mesa. He was laughing.

Strong arms caught me around the middle, and I landed. The pain disappeared suddenly and I looked up only to hear Max scream.

-dun-dun-dun-

Max POV

As I turned back to the building, only a few seconds after Gazzy cried out, I saw it explode in flames. I screamed. A huge heat wave shot past me, and I coughed.

Tears streamed down my face. I knew that that was the building they had taken Iggy to. I had made the choice to save Iggy, and now he, my Flock, and the rest of the world was going to pay for the time it had taken me to come to that decision.

I flew with superspeed to the remains of the building. Maybe by some miraculous chance, Iggy had survived. There was nothing left.

Iggy was gone.

-h-a-h-a-h-a-h-a-

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**-Rae**


	10. Chapter 10

_Flashback_

_Max POV_

_As I turned back to the building, only a few seconds after Gazzy cried out, I saw it explode in flames. I screamed. A huge heat wave shot past me, and I coughed._

_Tears streamed down my face. I knew that that was the building they had taken Iggy to. I had made the choice to save Iggy, and now he, my Flock, and the rest of the world was going to pay for the time it had taken me to come to that decision._

_I flew with superspeed to the remains of the building. Maybe by some miraculous chance, Iggy had survived. There was nothing left. _

_Iggy was gone._

Max POV

The whole flock was silent as we flew back to the hotel. Well, not the whole flock. Iggy was gone. We were all in shock.

At the hotel, even the experiments looked… less cheerful, or at least less mutinous. Maybe they could tell we weren't going anywhere soon.

"Max… I don't know what to say."

I turned to Jeb, stonefaced. "Then shut up, and move."

He moved silently out of the way, and even though I felt like breaking down in tears, I couldn't help but get some satisfaction out of ordering him around.

The Flock just sat on the beds. No one would look at one another. If Iggy had been there, he would have cracked some weird joke, but he was gone.

I turned to Gazzy. "Are you OK?"

Out of all the… remaining… members of my Flock, he was the only one I could worry about. Right before the School they had taken Iggy to blew up, he had gotten some weird stomach cramps.

He nodded morosely.

Nobody felt like doing anything, until Jeb opened the door, his cell phone in his hand.

"Yes, Val, they're all right here. Yes. Yes. No, I don't think so. Ok. Hang on."

With an odd look on his face, Jeb handed the phone to me.

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Ok, hold on, I have someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Hey Ella."

"Hey Max."

"Ells, I have some bad news."

"Yeah, I heard." She sighed, then giggled.

I frowned. "Ells, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I could hear scuffling in the background. I turned the phone on speaker and raised my eyebrows at the Flock. They all shook their heads.

"Wassup?" A voice on the other end of the line said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, Ells, you're not trying to go gangster, are you?"

"Don't recognize my voice, Maxie?"

Oh. My. God.

**Sorry, couldn't resist. :) Next one sometime this week! (ps, I know this was short, all in good time, all in good time!)**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**lol**

**Whoa! You didn't think I was going to stop there, did you? JK, here's the rest!**

"IGGY?"

"Yours truly!"

"Oh my God, I thought you- and then- it exploded!- and we- and you- and… You're alive!"

"Lemme see… Got two legs, two arms, yup! Alive and kicking!"

"I gotta go!"

I hung up and turned to the flock, who all had flabbergasted expressions on their faces.

"Let's go to Mesa!"

-TimeBreak-

As we flew over Arizona, I could just make out the house in the distance. And a certain blonde haired person standing outside.

When we landed, I ran to give Iggy a hug, but Nudge beat me there. She jumped on him and knocked him over.

"Whoa! Hi Nudge! Weren't you expecting me?"

She slapped him. "Don't you ever do that to me—us—again!"

He looked surprised, then smiled. "Wouldn't plan on it."

Once we all got inside, there was an awkward pause, and then everyone was talking at once.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

The room silenced. "Thanks. Now, Iggy, tell us your story."

"Well, you already know I was taken from outside the hotel. Then they brought me to that other School building, and Palabra, my personal torture agent was there. I didn't know what was going on, but they said that basically, everyone in the building had pissed off the Director at some point, so we were all going to be eliminated. I was strapped to a table, and the countdown started. We hit one, and the next thing I know, I'm in Mesa, right next to the burn pit!"

"Hey kids!" Jeb walked in with the experiments, fresh from his plane ride.

Iggy quickly re-summarized his story for Jeb, who looked thoughtful. "I have an idea about how that might have happened. You said, Gazzy, that you had a sharp pain right before the building exploded?"

Gazzy nodded.

"Well, that's the same thing that happened to you when you got your voice, wasn't it, Max?"

I nodded, seeing where he was going with this.

"So I have a Voice?" Gazzy said, confused.

"No, just a new power! The power of teleportation. As of now, we don't know how to activate it, but you can teleport people, maybe even things with your mind!"

Gazzy's eyes widened. "Whoa!"

I shook my head. Who knew what was going to happen next? I might grow wings! Oh, haha, that already happened!

"Well, I applaud your timing, Gaz." Iggy slapped him on the back. "Now, can we please return to the search for the IOBNM?"

Oh. Iggy didn't know about Itex's final bid for world domination. This was going to be a problem…

-END-

**K. I kept my bargain about an update! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
